Various devices for carrying packages and providing packages with handles are known. The above referenced co-pending patent application discloses a novel package having adhered thereto four pairs of spaced apart adhesive tabs, each tab having opposed adhesive surfaces, two of the pairs of tabs being at one side of the package and the other two at the opposite side of the package, slidably received in the space between each pair of tabs and extending between said two pairs of tabs at each side of the package, a flexible cord, one of said opposed surfaces being adhered to the package and the other opposed surface being adhered to a rigid plastic sheet which bridges the two of the pairs of spaced apart adhesive tabs, the tabs being about the same or slightly thicker than the diameter of said cords, and the flexible cords being adapted to be hand gripped together to provide a carrying handle for said package.
The present invention provides an improved and even more convenient way of providing carrying handles on packages.
It is sincerely believed that this invention is also entitled to a patent.